Never Ending tale
by licorice179
Summary: New Century Zero0 Multiple pairings. Life after 'college ' for Blitz and Co. New battles, new lives, many changes. Will they cope, or will thier lives crumble? Rating just to be safe.


Sqweeee! Well, I'm back. Yea, I've been gone for awhile, and I apologize. Life's been hectic. But now, life is good. Summer is at a close, so I figured I should get back online and start another fic before college life holds me firmly in its clutches. Since people have been asking for a sequel to What If, I'm going to give it to them. Enjoy!

She walked through the moonlight, the breeze blowing through her hair. It had been a perfect day. Her engagement was official, the news spread throughout the campus like wildfire. It had been this way for weeks now, but she subconsciously kept checking her finger, making sure the ring he had given her was still there, and that she wasn't dreaming.

Who could blame her? She had never expected this turn of event. Engaged to an incredible man at 19? It was the thing little girls dreamed about their entire lives, only to be disappointed when confronted with reality. Ever since the proposal, she had developed the habit of walking alone through the fresh night time air of spring. It was refreshing, and it helped her to think, to analyze her life, and where it was headed.

She had always envisioned herself as an independent woman, self sufficient, always alone. Not that she wasn't surrounded with numerous close friends, but she had never depended upon them to sustain her. Their company was appreciated, but never a necessity. But suddenly, and very unexpectedly, all that had changed. She found herself thinking about him, dreaming about him even.

At first, she had contributed it all as just wanting to like someone, to have an innocent crush. But her initial infatuation had turned into love and compassion. At first, the realization that she had fallen in love had infuriated her, but after awhile, he had convinced her that falling in love was the greatest thing in the world. She now had a true companion. A confident. Someone to share her secrets and experiences with. Someone to open up to and someone to trust completely. She couldn't have asked for more.

She could hardly contain her emotions. She was thrilled at the prospect at spending the rest with the man she loved, but she was anxious as to what was further down the road. She knew that Brad had come from a closely knit family, and it was no secret that he was a man who wanted to have his own family, and possibly a large one at that. He was ready to settle down and start a family life right away, but insecurities kept tugged at the edges of her conscious. Was she ready to put herself aside, and devote herself to the care of someone else, someone who could not help themselves? Could she trust herself to make the right choices, the choices that would help decide the path of ones future? It was a huge responsibility. Could she shoulder it?

There she went again. She had to constantly remind herself that she wouldn't be alone. She would have brad at her side every step of the way. No matter what. Right? Would he really stick with her?

'Come on, Naomi. Get a grip! Of course he'll always be there. He loves you. He always will. But will love be enough? Come on; get a hold of your senses! Doubt will only make things harder, not easier! You're intelligent, we both are. Stop doubting everything! Just calm down, breathe. In and out. Stay calm. It's only natural to be nervous. New experience, looming on the horizon. But not to worry, you won't be alone. You'll have Brad there every step of the way.'

"I have to stop thinking so much. It can't be good for me."

"You might also want to stop talking to yourself. That's definitely a bad sign."

She turned her head just in time to collide with his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his nose nuzzling her hair.

"Do you always stalk your girlfriends?"

"No, just my fiancées when something seems to be troubling them."

"So you think I'm troubled?"

"I know something's on your mind, constantly bothering you."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"You are to damn stubborn for your own good, Naomi. You know that you can always talk to me, no matter what, right? We're in this together, remember? Which is why you wear that ring on your finger."

"It's nothing really….."

"You're a terrible liar, Nao."

"Should I be a good one?"

"There's no winning with you, is there?"

"Of course there isn't!"

"Didn't think so…."

"And what does that….."

Her words died as his lips pressed against her neck. She immediately melted into him, enjoying the sensation of his kisses upon her shoulders. She couldn't concentrate hen he started kissing her, whether it be her neck, shoulders, or anywhere else. Something about it distracted her from her thoughts. At first it annoyed her, but now she couldn't wait for an argument to start so it could end with him kissing her. She relished the attention.

"Brad….?"

"Hmmmm?" he replied, not bothering to stop enjoying the feel of her skin against his lips.

"It's somewhat chilly outside… Shall we... Perhaps go in? Have a cup of coffee in my room… Or something?

He immediately turned his face towards her, a smirk on his face.

"Is that an invitation?"

"What of it was?"

He swept her off her feet, into his arms, and turned towards the campus house.

"That's one invitation I could never pass up."


End file.
